hostelfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh
Josh Brooks (January 14 ,1988 - March 20, 2011) He is a young American backpacker, and is roommate and friend of Paxton and Oli a backpacker (Icelandic) He is portrayed by Derek Richardson All Around Josh is going on a cross Europe Trip with his friend/ roommate Paxton, who upon arriving in Paris, is befriended Icelandic Drifter Oli Ericksson. Josh was promised, along with Paxton, by Oli to meet up with a group of gorgeous woman in a friend's flat in Barcelona. Josh then proceeded along with Oli and Paxton through Switzerland and Belgium before finally arriving in Amster Way Too Many Americans - Dutch People In Amsterdam While in Amsterdam Josh became frustrated with the sex and drug raids Paxton and Oli lead him into insinuating they should learn of the culture and have an actual experience. Josh was however then lead to a nightclub frequented by Dutch people where donning a fanny pack to hold his passports and inventory frightened away seemingly interested women. Josh then attempted to approach two women across the night lit dance floor but accidentally walked into a woman causing her to spill her drink onto her. Her boyfriend then unable to understand Josh's explanation shoved him triggering a fight. A large six foot Dutch Bouncer of the club then escorted Josh and Paxton out as Oli followed after having sex with a unnamed blonde woman in a club cubicle. Josh then, along with Paxton and Oli, returned to the Hostel they were frequenting but were unable to enter as refusal from the manager. Their disruption lead to many tenants throwing wine bottles down upon them especially following Oli's Russian Plea Anthem. Josh was then offered shelter by an above tenant in the neighboring building. Alexei Alexei (who told them to call him "Alex") leads Josh, Paxton, and Oli in his apartment room and then begins questioning them about their trip. Paxton informed Alex on their trip and as to their destination to be Barcelona for attractive women. Alex then offered a location to where the best women are. Alex proved this claim through camera stored pictures of him with gorgeous naked women surrounding him. Oli embraced what he saw and listened to the location of where to find these women. The Nature Josh then board the train to Poricany with Oli and Paxton where their compartment was joined by an older man claiming to have a daughter Saskai as he frequented the seat next to Josh. The man confirmed the beautiful women willing to do anything in Slovakia. The man then proceeded to eat a chicken salad using his hands putting off Paxton who asked whether he would need a fork. The man claimed that relationships are ruined through the loss of touch and Paxton's continuing argument on his diet lead to the man to argue with carnivorous is human nature. The man then placed his hand upon Josh's leg panicking him and leading the man to abandon the compartment immediately upon assuming his luggage.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Hostel Category:Deceased Category:Backpackers Category:American